1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices for use in conjunction with figure toys such as play kits which simulate real life activities.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many combination or kit-type devices have been provided for use with figure toys such as race sets, western camping sets, farm adventure sets and the like. All of the prior art devices have provided much enjoyment and entertainment, particularly those suited for children.